Iron Man Vol 4 6
"Extremis (Part 6)" is the sixth issue of volume four of the Iron Man ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was released with an April, 2006 cover date and a retail price of $3.50 per copy (US). The issue was written by Warren Ellis with painted illustrations by Adi Granov. This issue is the sixth and final chapter of the "Extremis" storyline, which comprises issues #1-6 of this volume. Synopsis Tapping into the SI satellite cluster, Iron Man uses a GPS to home in on Mallen's location. Mallen is heading towards Washington, D.C. to use his new powers to terrorize the city. Iron Man zeroes in on him and blasts him from the sky with his repulsors. He then throws a car at him, but Mallen tears it out of the sky with his own bio-repulsors. Iron Man lands on the ground and punches Mallen through a wall. He then delivers a swift kick to his jaw, knocking him through the wall of an office building. Mallen produces an electric charge from his hand and aims it at Iron Man, but Tony's new powers easily enable him to dodge the attack at hyper-speed. Tony burns a hole into the floor and pulls up some electric cables. He shoves the live wires into Mallen's chest producing a charge, which sends the foe spiraling across the street. Iron Man follows him outside and they resume their fight at a construction site. Tony finds a nearby bulldozer, rips loose the shovel, and begins bashing Mallen across the head with it. The psychotic terrorist leaps upon him and begins sending bolts of electricity into Iron Man's throat. Tony has no choice, but to act in self-defense and activates his uni-beam. The beam blasts a hole through Mallen's chest. Grabbing the villain's head, Tony lets loose with both repulsors, decapitating his adversary. Angry over the choices he has been forced to make, Iron Man begins violently kicking Mallen's headless corpse. Now, there is only thing left to do. He flies back to Futurepharm with a squad of army soldiers. He now realizes that Aldrich Killian could not have been working alone, when he stole the Extremis technology from FuturePharm. Two people were required to access the vault. The other person – was Maya Hansen. Maya confesses to allowing Extremis to get into terrorist hands, because she knew that it would convince defense contractors to renew FuturePharm's funding. The soldiers arrest Maya and take her away. Appearances * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Maya Hansen * Mallen * Aldrich Killian * Humans * Altered humans * Afghanistan * Texas :* Austin :* FuturePharm * Washington, D.C. * Extremis enhancile * Iron Man Bio/Metalo-Mimetic Suit Series Mk III * Flight :* Armored flight * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Iron Man: Extremis trade paperback. It is also included in the the Invincible Iron Man: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM collection. * The next story-line in this series is "Execute Program". * The Extremis story arc was adapted in a motion comic mini-series comprised of 6 episodes called "Iron Man: Extremis". The mini-series was created by Marvel Knights Animation and released on iTunes in April 16, 2010. * The cover art illustration for this issue was reproduced for the Invincible Iron Man: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM collection. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Iron Man Vol 4 Category:2006/Comic issues Category:April, 2006/Comic issues Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries